This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Keywords: Volume data analysis, visualization and distribution collaboration Abstract: Tom Gest, an anatomy professor at the University of Michigan, has been using VB as an integral part of his anatomy class for first and second year medical students, a total of 170 students per academic year. This includes the integration of VB into their web material (using the bookmarks function that was specifically added for their usage).